A Robot's Epiphany
by P-bodylover100
Summary: Something I wrote up a loooong time ago based off an RP about a robots journey to his eternal resting place. Read and review I guess?


He was built to be the ultimate test subject. Not the source of knowledge itself. No, no, more so knowledge regarding the topic of a quantum space hole and the vast underground facility he once called "home". But he did not know everything about the world beyond. The books he read and the pictures he saw assured him he did, but deny it he did. He denied that he truly knew what it meant to be alive...to be human. For somewhere deep within him he realized a sense of emptiness. An emptiness yearning to be filled with something a mechanical being like him could never possess.

Wandering through the blizzard, paying no heed to a word anybody spoke to him. The only thing occupying his mind was his destination at the mysterious mountain peak. Clouded with thought, he disregarded the cold reaching the deepest and most vital parts of his mechanical body, and he wound up collapsing forward onto the snow. Though the pain throughout his body was great, he was more so impressed by the vision he had seen for a split second. A glimpse of what he needed to be complete.

So as one may very well imagine he felt the need to find such a place again. Neither holding his lost family close nor risking life and limb for his true love had brought back such a place. Eventually he realized that the answer did not lie within his simulated feelings.

Directive, protocol, and efficiency were no longer priorities of his. His body shut down, while his mind pondered the meaning of the happiness he had been programmed to feel. His white tinted companions insisted he get back up, for the journey was not done. The chatter produced from said beings went in one microphone and out the other. He was almost there, but his body could not go on. He lay there contemplating for hours on end, it seemed, while the voices of his loving partner and his dear friend faded away. Intertwined threads that supported his artificial life slowly unraveled. Suddenly something appeared. The key uncovered, the door opened. He felt himself flying. He could see into the eye of the storm as he reached out and burst through to be bathed in light. Yes, everything is clear now. He could see forever. And such excitement erupted within him that he allowed his voice to travel through every galaxy in the universe, not caring who heard him. Such _real_ joy flowed through his circuits, such _real_ warmth grew in his artificial heart.

The beauty of it all is too lovely. So beautiful, too much so for all to comprehend. For now he would be the only artificial being in possession of such human emotions. Disguised in shyness and insecurity, but hiding brilliance he wordlessly cried out and proclaimed hisepiphany in a melodious call.

Tremendous, amazing, many words could certainly be used to describe the one thing he had been missing, but none were truly worthy of being used in the same sentence as the word "nirvana". No man nor machine could properly capture the beauty and essence of the human soul.

It is far superior to man and machine in every which way. It is intelligent. It is beautiful. It is kind. And it's so harmonious. Every aspect of this legendary object is so very crucial to the harmony of which it possesses. The bits and pieces intertwine like threads in a scarf.

The sun he had never before seen shines down on him for the first time, showering him in precious sunlight, its warmth bringing a smile to his face. When the sun shall retire at the end of each day the moon will present itself to him. It will reflect the sun's lovely light, and bathe him in moonlight. His family watches over him and he knows that he too has permanently joined them, forever a soul within the vast reaches of this heavenly place.

He is cradled, protected from harm, finally safe among the ones he loves. He has completed the treacherous journey as millions of souls have all done before him. Created by the love shared between sentient entities and into conception through death. We are beckoned forth, urged to crawl back to heaven's loving arms where he shall lull us to sleep every night.

For we all are stars, gone astray, working to find our way home. We are all one.


End file.
